L'aprèsmission
by Oxytreza
Summary: Après cette mission qu'elle leurs avaient donnés...


Pairing : Uuff…On est vraiment obligé de le préciser a chaque fois ?

Rating : T ! Uh uh uh…

Disclaimer : Si vous n'avez pas lu les derniers chapitres de « Flesh and bones », vous feriez mieux de le faire avant de lire cette fic. Sauf si vous ne lisez pas « Lawful drug », Auquel cas vous êtes dans la m…Et j'espère que vous avez tous lu « Mission » avant de lire le chapitre 11 et suivant de « Flesh and bones » ainsi que celle-ci. Et rien ne m'appartient évidemment !

L'après-mission.

Yuko regarda avec tristesse son petit faire la cuisine.

Il était horriblement silencieux depuis cette affaire.

Elle ne savait même pas s'il lui en voulait ou pas de les avoir envoyés là-bas, lui et Domeki.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y avait des risques, mais pas si gros.

Finalement, elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son employé et dit : « Watanuki, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je me débrouillerais.

-Tu es sûre ? » Il n'avait pas tourné la tête. « Oui. Rentre chez Domeki. Tu y seras mieux.

-…D'accords. Merci. »

Yuko le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas lent et morne.

Elle savait, Dieu merci, que les deux garçon n'avait pas été touché au-delà de la barrière de la peau, mais ils avaient été profondément touchés par cette affaire.

Elle savait aussi que les deux garçons se réconforteraient l'un l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et caressa Mokona, très silencieux lui aussi depuis le retour du medium. « Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils reprennent pied un jour. La magie et l'occulte ne peut en rien les aider pour ça. »

Watanuki ouvrit la porte du temple où il vivait depuis déjà deux mois avec Domeki. Il lança : « Je suis là… » Tout en rangeant sa veste d'uniforme, il entendit le pas de son amant qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait, depuis leur retour, les traits tirés de ceux qui croule sous les soucis. Son visage était encore plus inexpressif qu'auparavant et avait perdu l'appétit.

Malgré les apparences, c'était Shizuka le plus atteint.

Il s'était rendu compte que non seulement il n'avait pas pu protéger son si précieux amant, mais en plus, il s'était également rendu compte qu'il était loin d'être invulnérable.

Et cela le gênait beaucoup.

Non pas que son orgueil soit blessé, mais c'était surtout que s'il ne pouvait pas servir de barrière tout le temps, toujours, à Watanuki…

…Quelque chose lui arriverait.

Et si quelque chose, quel qu'elle soit, arrivait de nouveau à Kimihiro, il ne se le pardonnerait plus jamais.

Il se mortifiait déjà beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé dans la maison de cette Kirin.

Et Watanuki le voyait se décomposer tous les jours.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de l'enfer.

Et ça faisait une semaine que l'archer ne l'avait pas touché.

Pas même une caresse sur la joue, ni un bras autour des épaules, et encore moins un baiser ou une nuit d'amour.

Cela affectait beaucoup le medium également.

Il savait que Shizuka se débarrasserait de ses démons en reprenant une vie (sexuelle, entre autres…) normale avec son amant. Mais à chaque fois que le brun avait tenté de se faire câliner par l'archer, à chaque fois celui-ci l'avait repoussé. Gentiment, certes. Mais repoussé quand même.

Watanuki se tourna vers Domeki et lui fit un fin sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

-…Ce que tu veux. »

Oh, dire qu'auparavant, il répondait avec un sourire peu orthodoxe : « Toi. » Et ils finissaient par coucher ensemble dans l'entrée.

Watanuki était en train de penser à cela lorsqu'il eut une idée.

« Si on mange ce que je veux… » Il s'approcha de son amant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « …Alors je veux te manger toi. »

Les yeux fauves de l'archer s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Il les détourna rapidement et retirant doucement les mains fines de ses épaules. « Kimihiro…Ce n'est pas sérieux… »

Le medium fronça les sourcils.

Et sans laisser le temps a l'adolescent de l'empêcher faire, il colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Domeki resta un moment saisi.

Il était extrêmement rare que ce soit Watanuki qui prenne les devant.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues du medium et réussit à défaire ses lèvres des siennes. « Arrête, Kimihiro ! Tu…

-Regarde-moi, Shizuka.

-Hein ? » Le medium leva ses yeux couleur de ciel vers ceux couleur d'été de son amant. « Regarde-moi. Je suis là, ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Et je t'aime toujours autant. Je suis là. Alors regarde-moi, touche-moi, prend-moi, comme avant dans la salle de bain, dans le salon, dans la chambre ou la cuisine… » Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de l'archer, un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendants de longues minutes.

Puis Shizuka passa sa main dans les cheveux de jais de Kimihiro.

Celui-ci releva la tête, les joues humides.

L'archer lui fit un doux sourire, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser, de ce baiser tant voulut depuis une semaine, le medium.

« Merci Kimihiro. Merci »

L'adolescent sourit et se resserra contre son homologue.

« C'est moi qui te remercie, Shizuka… »

Cette nuit-là, ils firent enfin de nouveau l'amour et Shizuka se dit que, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans cette boule de nerf si adorable.

Fin.

Et voilà ! En fait, au départ, je voulais faire un lemon. Mais je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que mes fics tournent toutes au lemon, et qu'il fallait penser au anti-lemon. Les pauvres, sinon elles (ou ils) ne peuvent plus rien lire…

Allez, review time!


End file.
